Dune Legacy Return
by maverick9871
Summary: This is an alternate version of my other Dune Naruto cross over. It also has the same Challenge to it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Dune, or anything related to them

(Note: This will probably get confusing right here so I will explain it real quick, when Naruto was taken to Dune he was 13 years old and had just been shoved off the mountain by Jiraiya while in mid-air. Now when he reappears it has only been a second in KONOHA and Naruto is now 16 years old. If you want to know what happen during his 3 year training trip on Dune read the other Dune story I have posted because it was the original and this was a side story I could have started the story with.)

As Jiraiya moved the bushes to see Naruto fall and try to summon Kyuubi a fist and a blur appeared and Jiraiya was knocked back as a blur shot past him hitting him several times before knocking him out without him ever seeing what it was that was hitting him.

As the blur ended over the knocked out form of Hejira's there stood Naruto who was now 6 ft tall with his hair was now down the middle of his back and had on his still suit His eyes were blue with the whites now also blue and he had a pair of Kama on his side, a staff on his back and a crysknife on his left hip. He also had a pentagon shaped ring on his back as well.

Naruto looked at the form of Jiraiya and said "throw me off a cliff why don't you GODFATHER.....I think its time for some late birthday presents." as he began to search Jiraiya pockets and found his wallet which was full of money and he threw the wallet back on the ground empty.

Naruto then looked around and thought "_Since it is the same day that means I should have a week until the exams."_ as he reached down and took off Jiraiya vest and pants and snickered at Jiraiya choice of underwear and slipped the pants hiding his Kama and crysknife and the vest on while closing the vest around him to hide his still suit and ripped a piece of cloth from Jiraiya gray shirt and wrapped it around his eyes and took his staff he had taken off to put the vest on and began to walk toward the village at a slow pace.

He arrived at the gates about 10 minutes later and the guards said "Halt, who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "I am Atreides. I came here hoping to meet my godfather whose suppose to be here in Konoha watching the Chunnin exams. May I enter, I have had a long journey."

The Chunnin guard looked at him and said "You look like someone but I can't quit place who."

Naruto said "I have one of those faces, I've heard a nice smelling lady in Wave say I look like someone named Naruto and I also been told I look like the Yondaime Hokage, I have to take their word for it."

The Chunnin narrowed his eyes and waved his hand in front of Naruto and drew back and threw a punch at Naruto only to scream as Naruto hit the but of the staff on the Chunnin foot and Naruto said "You move the air to much for me not to notice so please stop torturing a pour man like me."

The other Chunnin snickered and said "Do you need any assistance Atreides getting around."

Naruto said "No, that's alright but you might send someone to check the woods near the cliff over the giant waterfall. I heard some guy getting mugged on my way here. Poor bastard."

The Chunnin was wide eyed and said "Thanks, we will send someone right away." as he signaled to an ANBU stationed nearby.

Naruto walked into the village and soon made it to the Wolf claw weapon shop and walked in.

A brown haired man sitting behind the counter looked up as the bell rang and blinked seeing what looked like a blind man walk in and asked "Can I help you sir."

Naruto said "I need some cloths."

The man said "Well I do have cloths but this is a Shinobi shop."

Naruto said "I know Dustin, I came here with the Sandaime when I first entered the academy to get me some shurikens and kunais. It's me, Naruto, the Kyuubi brat."

Dustin eyes got wide and said "You can't be Naruto....your..."

Naruto said "Trust me, it's me, I have the seal on my stomach to prove it if you need proof."

Dustin stood there shocked a few minutes and said "What happened to you Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Turns out dear old dad had a bloodline and when I awoke it I....changed but I aged 3 years as well.....if you can could you keep this quite for now. I don't want to explain things just yet about what happened to me but I need some cloths."

Dustin said "Sure, no problem.....how did you find out about your father who he is and who is he."

Naruto said "Minato Namikaze was my father and I guess you could say my bloodline told me. Look I need to get change and quick, I sort of beat the shit out of my godfather and mugged him taking his cash and cloths."

Dustin eyes got wide and said "Why did you mug your godfather and who was it."

Naruto said "Jiraiya of the Sannin and I mugged him because instead of taking care of me like he was suppose to he was fucking in hundreds of whore houses and getting drunk in bars.....besides he threw me off a cliff earlier today so he had it coming." in a board voice as he shrugged.

Dustin nearly had a heart attack and said "Um.....yeah....why don't I lock up until your done shopping to keep from trouble starting in my shop." as he walked over and locked the door.

As Naruto heard the click he reached up and removed the cloth from his eyes and Dustin gasped and said "Your eyes."

Naruto said "Yeah, bloodline, don't ask." as he began to look around the shop.

Naruto soon found some cloths and Dustin looked at them and Naruto shrugged and Dustin said "Whatever......your total is $1400."

Naruto paid and said "I'm going to get dressed before I leave" as he walked into a dressing room and came back out a few minutes later wearing a brown cloak and pair of black pants over his still suit and he was barefoot and said "Thanks Dustin, if you can keep this quite until after the exams. OK."

Dustin said "Sure, no problem........what the hell." as he heard a disturbance outside the shop and he looked out and saw Jiraiya in a shirt and a pair of frog boxers and his sandals and that was it and Dustin snickered and looked back at Naruto who was gone making Dustin wide eyed as he heard the bell go off on the door and looked around and thought "I didn't even see him leave."

Just then the door was opened by a fuming Jiraiya walked in and said "I need some cloths, I was robbed."

Dustin acted innocent and said "Who could rob a great ninja like you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya frowned and said "It was a group of enemy ninja."

Dustin bit his lip to keep from snickering and said "Well as long as you can pay me before the end of the day I will give you some credit....at a small fee of coarse."

Jiraiya glared and him and nods and began looking around and soon came back with some new pants and the vest Naruto left and Jiraiya said "Damn, this is just like my old ones....where did it come from."

Dustin said "A client traded them earlier this week to get some new cloths, from what I was told, I wasn't here for the actual trade, why."

Jiraiya said "Well I will take this as well."

Dustin said "Well.....I feel sorry for you so you can have the vest for free but the pants will run you $1200 with the small fee included."

Jiraiya grumbled and wrote and IOU and said "I feel like Tsunade-hime." as he got dressed and left.

After he was gone Dustin burst out laughing.

Naruto entered the tower at the center of the forest of death and thought "_this should be perfect until the exams."_ as he found a room that had not been used and laid down taking his cloths off and walked into the shower and turned on the water and after setting the temp climbed in and tensed and thought "_3 years without a shower......so you like it as well."_ as he looked at his arm and side of his chest and saw movement beneath his flesh as there was scabs on his body.

Time skip, the day of the Chunnin exams

All the finalist for the Chunnin exams were standing in the arena except for Sasuke, Dosu, and Naruto.

Genma looked at the assembled ninja and frowned seeing them missing and he said "Alright, listen up. Stand proud for your village and pay attention....there have been a few changes in the matches line ups so please look at this and see who you are facing." as he held up a piece of paper showing the matches.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." as he looked board but his eyes were glancing around.

The third Hokage looked down at the ring with a frown on his face and thought "_where are you Naruto. Ever since the other day when Jiraiya went to train you nobody has seen you."_

Genma looked at his pocket watch and said "Alright, it's time for the first match to begin, would Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzuma....."

A voice said "here." interrupting Genma making everyone look at the figure who walked in wearing a brown cloak that covered up enough to hide the person in it including their face.

Genma asked "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The person reached up and pulled off his hood showing everyone the spiky blond hair of Naruto but he had his eyes covered in a piece of white cloth as well as the scabs on the side of his face and Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki, puberty hit me with steroids"

Genma frowned and said "Besides your hair you don't look like Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto threw off his cloak showing he was only wearing a pair of black pants and flared his chakra and said "Look at my stomach...satisfied." as the seal showed on Naruto stomach while everyone was looking at the lean tone body and the scabs on the right side of his body.

The Sandaime who saw the seal when he was looking at Naruto thought "_what has happened to you Naruto."_

Up in the stands Ino asked Sakura who was sitting next to her "Is that really Naruto." in a shocked voice.

Genma looked up at the Hokage who nods and said "Very well. Please come to the center of the Arena so we can begin."

Naruto walks over with his arms crossed across his chest and stood there and Genma said "The first match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki....ready.....begin."

Genma leaped backwards as Neji said "Give up now, you are fa...." as Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Neji back to back in an instant shocking everyone with his speed and Naruto said in a low voice so only Neji could hear "If your going to talk about fate then speak to a god about your fate....luckily for you, one is in this arena right now and it's not you." as he disappeared and reappeared across the arena from Neji.

Neji activated his bloodline and said "You dare to claim your a...."

Naruto said in a distorted voice "**S**i**l**e**n**c**e.**" causing Neji to close his mouth as well as startling everyone in the arena.

Naruto looked at Neji and said in the same voice **"C**o**m**e **H**e**r**e." causing Neji to walk stiffly toward Naruto and after he walked 10 ft Naruto said still using the same distorted voice "**K**n**e**e**l.**"

Neji who was still frozen stiff shocked everyone by kneeling and Naruto began to walk around the arena floor and said "What you are experiencing right now Neji is called the Wierding way. It is a genjutsu used by my ancestors that commands anyone with a weak mind to do as they say. Yes I know what your going to say that the Hyuuga bloodline makes it where you can't be effected by genjutsu because you can see the chakra that makes it up and quickly dispel it.....but that is the beauty of this genjutsu....it doesn't use my chakra to power and make the genjutsu work....it uses your own inside your own body to power it." shocking everyone.

Kurenai thought "_My god, that genjutsu is more powerful then any I could ever hope to do."_

Naruto stood in front of Neji and said "But you know the funny thing. I could order you to kill yourself and you would do it because your mind is weak. Your anger at the main branch makes you weak.....I told you if you were going to talk about fate then talk to a god. I also told you luckily there was one in this arena.....do you know why I said that." as he waved his hand and Neji fell backwards on the ground able to move and stood up shaking while everyone in the arena was freaked out by what Naruto just did.

Naruto kept walking and said "Because you have as much chance at defeating me as you do fighting a god." as he took a stance with his right arm half bent while his left was curved over his head.

Neji took a stance and said "I will not be defeated by a loser like you."

Naruto smirked and behind the wrapping over his eyes they glossed over and he said "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." as the wind in the arena began to pick up and a rumbling sound was heard and at the end of the arena behind Neji a sandstorm appeared and began charging across the arena shocking everyone.

Genma jumped out of the arena knowing the dangers of a sandstorm as the storm consumed the arena floor making it where no one could see what was going on inside of the sandstorm except the Hyuuga if they had their bloodline activated and Neji closed his eyes while keeping his bloodline activated and he saw Naruto standing there with his arms to the side embracing the sandstorm and he waited as the storm filled the arena with more sand.

Up in the crowd people were shocked seeing this and some were looking at Gaara who was wide eyed.

The Kazekage said "What is this that is going on down there. I have never seen a jutsu like this."

The Sandaime said "I don't know." with a frown on as he looked at the storm disappear and there was now over 15 foot deep sand in the arena and Neji was standing in a circle hole in the center of the deep sand panting and several people realized there was only one way that the hole he was in could happen and they looked at where Naruto had been waiting to see if the sandstorm had destroy him and a fist covered with the scabs came out of the sand and Naruto began to climb out and Naruto said "That was unexpected Neji. I was sure that the sandstorms of Dune would have ground your bones to dust......but on Dune the sand is not the only thing you have to fear."

Neji glared at Naruto and said "What was that. It wasn't chakra." trying to determine how to get out of the sand and attack Naruto who was on top of the sand while Neji was still in the hole he made.

Naruto said "Your right, it was a natural sandstorm that was happening on Dune.....I just brought it here.....along with something else." as he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on a seal that was hidden on his right arm and a thumper appeared and Naruto smirked as he stabbed it in the ground.

Thump

thump

thump, was heard as the thumper began to work and Neji said "What is that."

Naruto said "Dune.....it is a land of endless deserts....on this land there are worms that can grow to be over a mile long and a quarter of a mile wide.." as he raised his right hand and said "This is a gift from the worms bonding them to me and me to them much like the Aburame family but in a whole new level." as lightning was seen coming from the ground and Neji looked around and asked "What is going on." as the ground began to shake.

Naruto smirked and said "Oh that....that would be one of the worms I brought here with the Sandstorm." making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto bent down to a squat and said "By the way, they hate noise or vibrations and will attack and eat anything that disturbs their territory. Forfeit now and I will send the worm back or you could try and get away but trust me, the worm I chose to bring here, he's bigger then the Hokage tower......it comes." as he stood up looking behind Neji.

Neji looked at where Naruto was looking and a worm burst out of the ground over 300 ft into the air screaming scaring the shit out of mostly everyone and Naruto said "Decide Neji, live or die, quickly." as the worm who was straight up and down began to sway a little and started to fall toward the ground where Neji was and Neji got wide and afraid and screamed "STOP, I give up."

Naruto smirked as the worm disappeared from the area as Neji was seen bent down covering himself with his hands above his head shaking, afraid with piss along the front of his cloths.

Naruto said "Proctor, I believe that makes me the winner." as he resealed the thumper and walked over to where his cloak was had been before he placed his hand on the sand and the sand began to move and he shoved his hand into the sand and pulled out his cloak.

Genma who was startled looked at the hole in the ground the worm burst out from and then at Neji and started to speak when Neji looked at Naruto with such anger in his eyes and he pulled out a kunai and charged screaming at Naruto and took a swing at Naruto back who blurred around Neji strike and Naruto appeared behind Neji who tried to turn and stab Naruto when Naruto sent a strike to Neji elbow and the sound of bone breaking was heard as Neji screamed in pain dropping the kunai which Naruto caught in mid air reversing the grip and swung it around until he stopped the blade right at Neji neck with a small dribble of blood coming from the spot the blade was touching showing it could be a fatal strike if Naruto wanted it to be before he reversed the blade once more and moved his hand at incredible speed and hit Neji in the back of the neck knocking him out.

Naruto said jokingly "And that my friends is how you remove the stick out of someones ass." as he picked up his cloak and slipped it on and walked up into the contestant box.

Genma said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki." as he got over his shock.

Slowly a clap was heard and then several others and finally a great applause was heard.

Naruto snorts and turned toward the others in the contestant box and he leaned against the wall ignoring everyone shocked look in the box.

Temari and Kankuro looked at him and then at the Kazekage who was not showing any signs of interest.

Genma said "Would Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara plea....what the hell." as a body fell from the sky and landed on the Sand covering the arena floor.

People began to murmur as Genma walked over to the body and he looked between the body and the Kazekage because of the cloths the Kazekage had on and and Temari at that moment screamed "FATHER." as she jumped over the arena floor.

Up in the Hokage booth 3 teams of ANBU landed between the Hokage and Kazekage.

Temari ran to the body and looked at it seeing the ring her father wore and looked at the Kage box realizing what had happened to her father as she heard the report about the grass ninja who Orochimaru had killed and stole their face and screamed "OROCHIMARU, YOU BASTARD."

At that moment the Suna nins inside the stadium realizing what has happen began to attack the Oto nins. Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage threw a smoke canister on the ground but before it could go off a blur was seen and the canister went off but instead of gray smoke, green smoke came out of it.

Orochimaru who had began to move as the canister was thrown suddenly found himself being slammed in the side by a staff from the Sandaime who had already summoned Enma.

Orochimaru sneered at the Sandaime and seeing the smoke canister release the wrong color smoke quickly accessed the situation and saw ANBU and the other ninja in the area mobilizing as well as Sand ninja heading for the walls to inform those outside of the village and he frowned and said "I will have my revenge someday Sensei." as he melted into the ground of the roof realizing the genjutsu was useless with the alertness of everyone now and the element of surprise was gone as his army was attacking itself so retreat was his only option at this time.

After he was gone the Sandaime who had already revealed his battle armor said "I want all ninja to prepare for a possible attack from Oto as well as possibly Suna."

Naruto smirked as he saw the village mobilizing and thought "_And so it begins.....mother.....father.....I will make you proud. The sleeper has awakened and now it's time for me to take hold of my destiny."_ as he turned pulling his hood over his head and grabbing his staff and began to walk out of the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a notice about a challenge, This challenge uses the first chapter of this story as your basis and see how good of a story using this cross over can you make besides a oneshot. Dune new Legacy must be a Naruto and Temari pairing and Naruto is the Kazekage. Dune Legacy Returns has Naruto staying in Konoha and can have any pairing. Where you go with these stories are your choices. I just wanted to do a one shot for them and see if anyone could turn them into a real story.


End file.
